


Весь мир и мотоцикл в придачу

by Sulamen



Series: WTF Bucky Barnes 2018 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulamen/pseuds/Sulamen
Summary: По мотивам комментария к одному хорошему фанфику: "чувствую себя адептом секты Свидетелей Выжившего Брока".





	Весь мир и мотоцикл в придачу

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально на зимний WTF Kombat 2018 для команды [Баки Барнса](http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5563553).

     Переговоры Капитана Америки и Зимнего Солдата длились вот уже три часа. Стив многое предполагал, несясь в сторону скромной вашингтонской квартиры, жильца которой ДЖАРВИС, подключившийся к городской системе видеонаблюдения, опознал как Джеймса Барнса. Он ждал мордобоя, узнавания (мечтать же не вредно), побега, разрушений городской собственности… Но что всё выльется в подобие международных переговоров – этого он не ожидал.  
     Баки сухо, по пунктам перечислил условия, при которых готов пойти со Стивом и попытаться вернуть себе воспоминания семидесятилетней давности. И на большую часть требований Стив искренне готов был согласиться! В конце концов, надёжно отобрать стреляющие и взрывающиеся игрушки у супер-киллера и местами диверсанта невозможно по определению, проще организовать разрешение хотя бы на хранение оружейного хлама. Не беда, Тони придумает как. Тем более что место проживания волновало Барнса лишь в той степени, в какой он был свободен его покинуть по собственному усмотрению. И вот тут-то и вскрылся главный камень преткновения.  
     – Но он ведь…  
     – Командир жив, – категорично отрезал Баки.  
     – Там бы никто…  
     – Командир жив. Я его найду.  
     Сдвинуть упёртого друга с занятой позиции так и не удалось. Оставалось надеяться, что терапия, на которую Баки согласился (не без кучи оговорок, как то: никаких ремней и прочих фиксаторов, отсутствие болевых воздействий выше шестёрки по десятибалльной шкале, гибкий график с возможностью отмены/переноса сеанса по желанию Барнса и так далее), что эта терапия поможет справиться с зацикленностью на предателе, гидровце, редкостном мудаке и в целом хорошем человеке Броке Рамлоу, числившимся в списках погибших и пропавших без вести. Как оказалось, Зимний Солдат задержался в Вашингтоне исключительно ради поисков бывшего командира.  
     Терапия не помогла. После двух месяцев посещений мозгоправов и врачей Баки остался твёрд в своих убеждениях. Хуже того: он нашёл себе последователей.  
     – Да жив командир, – пожал плечами Роллинз, по какому-то недоразумению не севший в тюрьму и откопанный на конспиративной квартире всё тем же Барнсом, – что ему сделается? Он, наш командир, такой: нигде не пропадёт. Ну не мог он подохнуть. Подумаешь, всего-то десяток этажей сверху, четыре десятка снизу и хеликарриер в бок.  
     Стоявшие тут же Стивенсон и МакАлистер из ныне расформированного СТРАЙКа согласно покивали головами. Им тоже ничего не смогли предъявить, все приказы, миссии и зарплаты проходили строго через ЩИТ, а значит, с точки зрения закона они оказались виновны не больше, чем сам Капитан Америка, выполнявший приказы того же самого начальства. Признавать же Роджерса последователем Гидры никто не спешил.  
     Барнс, всё чаще откликавшийся на имя, указанное в его новеньких водительских правах, развил бурную деятельность. Даже Наташа уважительно вскинула ровные бровки, изучив раскинутую бывшим (если такие бывают бывшими) коллегой поисковую сеть. И присоединилась. То ли из странной профсоюзной солидарности, то ли из любви к искусству, то ли из чувства юмора.  
     Откуда Барнс брал финансы на поддержку своего оригинального хобби, не ведал даже Тони.  
     – Не пойми меня неправильно, ты мне почти антипатичен, – протянул Старк, изучивший на досуге собранную ДЖАРВИСом статистику расходов Роджерсова дружка, – но ты не рассматривал возможность пристроиться на какую-нибудь интересную должность в Старк Индастрис? Например, на должность волшебника, извлекающего деньги из воздуха.  
     – Я занят, – отрубил Барнс, с недовольством косясь на отсоединённую от него левую руку, в которой Тони нашёл несколько морально устаревших узлов, которые просто умоляли гения заменить их на нечто невероятное, прогрессивное, а главное, существующее в единственном эксклюзивном экземпляре аж с прошлой недели.  
     – Да-да, я понял, ты ищешь Рамлоу. Понятия не имею, что ты с ним будешь делать, когда найдёшь. Впрочем, верующие тоже редко задумываются, что скажут своему богу, когда предстанут пред небесным троном, к которому так маниакально стремятся.  
     Друг-Баки нахмурился, но ничего не сказал. Вместо этого перевёл пристальный взгляд на валявшийся в углу мастерской полуразобранный костюм Железного Человека, версия чёрт её помнит какая.  
     – Оно летает, – задумчиво произнёс Барнс вслух.  
     – Летает, – машинально согласился Тони, потерявшийся в загадочных глубинах творения русской души.  
     – И поднимает в воздух большие грузы вроде боеголовок и кусков зданий.  
     – Очень ценное качество.  
     – Я хочу летающий мотоцикл.  
     Через тридцать секунд, когда до Старка дошёл смысл сказанного, он медленно вынул из распотрошённого протеза какие-то хитрые инструменты и уставился на предельно серьёзного убийцу.  
     – А не охр… м-м… Не многого ли ты хочешь, друг… Стивов?  
     Барнс сосредоточил взгляд на Старке.  
     Если честно, Тони никогда не сомневался в умении Зимнего Солдата прессовать. Вот только раньше он предполагал, что таланты бывшего (нет, ну правда, бывшие бывают?) убийцы лежат в плоскости физического прессинга. Изувечить, убить, запытать, ну на крайний случай запугать, и всё это быстро и безжалостно. Теперь же гений-миллиардер-филантроп на собственном опыте познавал, что Барнс владел и другими приёмами.  
     Барнс смотрел. Пристально, при каждой встрече, не отрываясь, от чего чесалось даже у привычного к вниманию беспардонных папарацци Старка. В этом взгляде читались чёткие характеристики требуемого летающего мотоцикла. Более того, вскоре изобретатель начал замечать этот же взгляд у окружающих. Взгляды «дайте Барнсу мотоцикл» выдавали агентов влияния среди сотрудников, Мстителей, бывших работников развалившегося ЩИТа, продавцов хот-догов… Это уже напоминало паранойю.  
     Клиническую, подытожил Тони, заподозрив тот же взгляд у собственного отражения в зеркале.  
     Подлость Зимнего Солдата не ведала границ. Кроме психологического давления, он использовал запрещённые приёмы. Доказательства отсутствовали, но… Даже ДЖАРВИС не смог впустить хозяина в его личный бар на крыше Башни. Ломик, заклинивший ручки двери изнутри, оказался опаснее любой хакерской атаки.  
     – Как ты себе это представляешь? – в конце концов сдался Тони и, вопреки кредо «не объясняться», попытался прибегнуть к доводам разума. – Никто не даст разрешение на использование такого летающего средства передвижения! Нет таких водительских прав. Твой мотоцикл не вписывается в рамки закона, а прогибать закон я не стану.  
     – Мы никому не скажем, что это ты его сделал, – чуть склонив голову к плечу, предложил Джеймс. – Меня не поймают. Ты даже можешь не ставить на него свой логотип.  
     – Не ставить мой логотип на моё же творение?! – от возмущения Тони аж голос повысил. – Может, ещё и не патентовать предложишь?! Ладно, давай так, – признавая поражение, включил свою торгашескую суЧность Старк. – Я тебе изделие, а ты мне скажешь, где берёшь деньги. И будем официально считать, что ты его у меня украл, а мне лень заявлять.  
     Барнс кивнул. Он не считал свой источник доходов такой уж тайной. То, что организация, созданная с целью поиска информации, торгует информацией, просчитывалось без проблем. Странно, что Старк сам до этого не додумался.  
     В общем, уже через пару недель мотоцикл у Барнса был. Чёрно-серебряный, с алой звездой на панели, гнездом под небольшой пулемёт, со стелс-режимом. И, кажется, больше всех факту радовался Роджерс: убив полчаса своего драгоценного времени на тест-драйв, его обожаемый Баки наконец-то улыбнулся почти как раньше.  
     – Это я чего раньше такой хмурый был? – высказался Барнс, любовно наглаживая руль агрегата, довольно условно похожего на мотоцикл. – Это потому что у меня раньше мотоцикла не было.  
     Чем подавилась притаившаяся в углу ангара Романова, никто из присутствующих не понял. За исключением, быть может, всё того же Барнса.  
     Впрочем, разные бытовые мелочи не отвлекали Зимнего Солдата от главной миссии: найти командира.  
     Были обысканы все больницы Вашингтона. Составлен список из двух десятков мужских имён, когда пациент, едва придя в себя, утёк в неизвестном направлении и больше нигде не всплывал. Стив впал в прострацию, осознав, сколько матёрых агентов Гидры избежало наказания в образовавшемся после падения ЩИТа бардаке. И это только тех, кто видел смысл сбегать и имел нужные навыки заметания следов! Тот же СТРАЙК никуда не делся, резонно заключив, что им всё сойдёт с рук. А ведь они такие не одни.  
     Рамлоу искали все. Сравнивать Зимнего Солдата с пауком, плетущим свою сеть, было бы не верно, он скорее напоминал вирус, заражающий всевозможные структуры. Фьюри с удивлением и негодованием обнаружил завербованных Барнсом людей в младшем составе ФБР, в полицейских архивах разных штатов, в отделе компьютерной безопасности, среди стюардесс дальних рейсов и даже в уборщице собственного дома!  
     Да, определённая польза от метаний Зимнего Солдата прослеживалась, тут не поспорить. Он находил и планомерно выносил одну базу Гидры за другой, подозревая, что робкие ростки новых голов могли добраться до Рамлоу первыми. Тони громко возмущался, выяснив, что в очередной раз пролетел мимо Скипетра, и подопытный материал в виде десятка загибающихся деток со сверх-способностями не впечатлил, ибо не его область.  
     – Отдал, – пожал тогда плечами Барнс и загадочно добавил, припомнив обстоятельный разговор с Локи: – Земля обойдётся без такой бомбы.  
     Вопреки причитаниям Стива, громить базы Гидры Зимний Солдат предпочитал тихо, не привлекая ни внимания окружающих, ни Мстителей, разве что иногда брал с собой Наташу и Клинта.  
     – От вас слишком много шума, – категорично заявил Барнс, укладывая в рюкзак дополнительную упаковку пластида.  
     А от миссий возрождённого ЩИТа и Мстителей продолжал планомерно отказываться, благо, не подписывался на эту работу.  
     – Баки, но как же спасение мира?!  
     – Сначала командир. Мир подождёт.  
     Стив натурально начинал впадать в отчаяние. Вроде Баки и живёт в одном с ним доме, но при этом вечно где-то там, то ли вербует, то ли выносит, то ли держит руку на пульсе. В голову уже сами собой начинали приходить всякие дикие проекты по нормализации графика жизни Баки. Например, подделка трупа Брока Рамлоу. Останавливала не столько фантастичность планов, сколько уверенность, что Баки раскусит подделку и перестанет возвращаться даже нынешний раз в неделю.  
     А ещё в душе копошился мерзкий червячок стыдливого самоуничижения. То есть, это сначала он копошился, но день за днём, неделя за неделей тварь отращивала зубы и уже научилась неплохо грызть сердце, печень и мозг острыми как иголки зубами.  
     Баки искал своего командира. Уже больше года прикладывал титанические усилия, отказываясь отчаиваться. Не верил в его смерть, хотя однозначных признаков, что Рамлоу действительно жив, обнаружить так и не удалось. Душа болела, ведь сам Стив в своё время так не смог. Даже не попытался…  
     В конце концов, чтобы хоть как-то развеяться, Капитан Америка принялся гоняться за Кроссбоунсом, недавним пополнением в рядах правонарушителей. В норме Мстители таким не занимались, всё-таки почти обычный преступник, но надо же отвлечься?  
     Чего бы ни ожидал Рамлоу, стянув шлем и явив Капитану своё изуродованное лицо, но священный восторг в том перечне явно не значился.  
     От закрутившихся после событий бывший командир СТРАЙКа вообще и Зимнего Солдата местами едва не втопил кнопку детонации костюма, но был стремительно вытряхнут из оного, засунут в джет вместе с украденной сывороткой неизвестно чего, и уже через два часа передан с рук на руки взъерошенному Барнсу, который его крепко обнял (!!!) и тоже куда-то поволок.  
     – Солдат, какого хрена? – проникновенно поинтересовался Рамлоу, настороженно посматривая на встречавшийся по дороге народ, благоговейно застывавший при виде их колоритной парочки.  
     – Всё по плану, командир, – оскалившись, отчитался Барнс.  
     – Что-то ты слишком весёлый. Раздуплился?  
     – У меня теперь мотоцикл есть. Летающий.  
     Брок на миг завистливо прикрыл глаза. С летающим мотоциклом и табуретка расширит эмоциональный диапазон.  
     Что это была за адская установка, в которую его впихнула миловидная азиаточка, Рамлоу даже не пытался понять. И не успел среагировать на резкое движение Зимнего Солдата, отправившее его в страну розовых осьминожек, где Брока оказались очень рады видеть. Что бы ни было в шприце, спалось сладко и виделось странное.  
     Через неделю Рамлоу, посвежевший, избавившийся от шрамов, вышел за порог частной клиники и замер. Встречавшая его толпа, в первый момент принятая за мимохожий митинг, разразилась приветственными криками, вспышками фотоаппаратов и кое-где потрясанием заздравных плакатов. В первых рядах стояли дети с цветами и шариками. Рамлоу сглотнул и понял, что отстреливаться – не выход, да и всё огнестрельное у него забрали.  
     – А ты говорил – пожизненное, смертная казнь, – хмыкнул Барнс, незаметно возникая из тени, неизвестно где найденной под почти полуденным солнцем.  
     – Это вот… ты?  
     – Семьдесят лет в Гидре, сложно не перенять некоторые приёмы.  
     – И на кой хрен?  
     – Адаптация на своих условиях. Создание базы поддержки. Уничтожение оставшейся обо мне информации. Устранение физической опасности. Легализация и умножение денежных средств и материальных ценностей. Прочистка мозгов Стиву. Внедрение.  
     – И всё это под флагом «найти командира», – хмыкнул Рамлоу. Зимний всегда был изворотливым сучёнком, но на свободе превзошёл сам себя. – Отличная работа, Солдат.  
     – Не гони, командир, твои поиски тоже были в списке приоритетных целей. Чего ты так спрятался? Костюм ещё нацепил.  
     Брок весело фыркнул.  
     – Не поверишь. Узнал, что меня ищут, и решил не светиться.  
     Барнс тихо засмеялся. Рамлоу полтора года не могли найти, потому что искали. Кто бы знал.  
     – Пошли, командир, – приобнял он за плечи бывшего уже Кроссбоунса и повёл к припаркованной у дороги непонятной фигне, отдалённо напоминающей мотоцикл. – Ты мне нужен. Нас ждёт мир. У меня такие планы…


End file.
